Hal Roach's Rascals (Brentwood Home Video)
Hal Roach's Rascals is a series of VHS and DVD release of Our Gang comedies from Brentwood Home Video. Brentwood's first Rascals release was a two pack VHS anthology, The Little Rascals Scrapbook. This 1994 release consisted of public domain material, including uncut versions of Bear Shooters, School's Out, Our Gang Follies Of 1938 and Waldo's Last Stand. Brentwood would not release another Rascals series until 2000. Their next release was a three VHS set, consisting of a handful of both silent and sound shorts. All of their prints were from other home video companies (Grapevine Video and Blackhawk Films. The majority of the series' Blackhawk Films prints had the company name blacked out, possible to avoid copyright issues. Also included in this release is a bonus documentary, "Hollywood Hall of Fame". Later that year, Brentwood released a series of cheap two VHS releases. Only one short was included on each tape. Many of the shorts had already been featured in Brentwood's previous three VHS set. A notable error occurred with Brentwood's release of Shivering Spooks. Each VHS copy ended prior to the film's ending. As a result, "Shivering Spooks" was not included in future Brentwood releases. All of the remaining shorts offered in this VHS series were released by Brentwood in a two disc DVD series that same year. The set also included the Hollywood Hall of Fame documentary, and readable biographies on Rascals, as well as a brief history of the series. The DVD release had some notable errors, namely on the box cover, that listed films not included on either discs, as well as inaccurate plot summaries for individual shorts. Additionally, several scenes in Official Officers are repeated, due to an issue with the DVD master. The two ten minute shorts included in Brentwood's library (Spooky Hooky and Came The Brawn) were also included as bonus features on a number of Brentwood's non-Our Gang DVD releases. VHS Releases The Little Rascals Two Pack (1994) The Little Rascals Scrapbook Volume One * Bear Shooters * School's Out * The Stolen Jools (clips only) * The Champ - with Jackie Cooper and Wallace Beery (theatrical trailer) * O'Shaughnessey Boy - with Jackie Cooper and Wallace Beery (theatrical trailer); also includes clips from The Champ and Treasure Island * Newsreel featuring Jackie Cooper, Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Carole Lombard, and Charles Laughton (clip) * Newsreel featuring Jackie Cooper, Charlie Chaplin, and Paulette Goddard (clip) The Little Rascals Scrapbook Volume Two * Our Gang Follies Of 1938 * Waldo's Last Stand * General Spanky (theatrical trailer) * Here Comes The Band - with George McFarland (theatrical trailer) * Speed-O-Bike advertisement * Gangster's Boy - with Jackie Cooper (clip) * Way Down South - with Matthew Beard (clip) * Red Ryder series - with Bobby Blake (clip) * It's A Wonderful Life - with Carl Switzer (clip) * You Asked For It TV episode - with |Jackie Condon, Allen Hoskins, Mickey Daniels, Joseph Cobb, and Johnny M. Downs (clip) * Additional clips from Bear Shooters, School's Out, Our Gang Follies Of 1938, and Waldo's Last Stand are also featured. Hal Roach's Rascals 3-Tape Set (February 2000) Tape 1: * Came The Brawn * Spook-Spoofing * The Fourth Alarm! Tape 2: * Mary, Queen Of Tots * Lazy Days * Hi'-Neighbor! Tape 3: Hollywood Hall Of Fame: * Official Officers (clips) * Mary, Queen Of Tots (clips) * Shivering Spooks (clips) * The Fourth Alarm! (clips) * Olympic Games (clips) * Spook-Spoofing (clips) * Lazy Days (clips) * School's Out (clips) * Hi'-Neighbor! (clips) * Spooky Hooky (clips) * Our Gang Follies Of 1938 (clips) * Came The Brawn (clips) * Waldo's Last Stand (clips) * Newsreel featuring Jackie Cooper, Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Carole Lombard, and Charles Laughton (clip) * Newsreel of Judy Garland's birthday, featuring Jackie Cooper (clip) * Mickey McGuire in Mickey's Minstrels - featuring Shirley Jean Rickert (clip) Our Gang Comedies presents Hal Roach's Rascals 2 Pack (November 2000) * A series of two VHS sets, each containing one short per tape. * Came The Brawn * Spook-Spoofing * Olympic Games * Official Officers * The Fourth Alarm! * Hi'-Neighbor! * Mary, Queen Of Tots * Lazy Days * Shivering Spooks * Spooky Hooky Our Gang Comedies presents Hal Roach's Rascals 10 Pack (November 2000) - Consists of all of the "2 Pack" releases. DVD Releases Came The Brawn was included as a bonus feature on the following DVD releases: * The Toy Town Story Adventure (November 7, 2000) * The Lady And The Highwayman (May 22, 2001) * White Fang To The Rescue (June 26, 2001) * His Majesty Scarecrow Of Oz (January 1, 2002) Spooky Hooky was included as a bonus feature on the following DVD releases: * ◦Rescue From Gilligan's Island (November 7, 2000) * Wolfman (November 7, 2000) * One For The Road (May 22, 2001) * The New Daughters Of Joshua Cabe (May 22, 2001) * Against All Hope (May 22, 2001) * 7 Lucky Ninja Kids (July 10, 2001) * The Over The Hill Gang (July 10, 2001) * The Bad Cop Chronicles: Confessions Of A Police Captain (October 30, 2001) * The Ghost Walks Hal Roach's Rascals (2000) - These DVD releases were available separately and as a boxed set. Disc 1: * Came The Brawn (mistakenly listed on the box cover as Bear Shooters) * Official Officers * Spook-Spoofing * Lazy Days * Mary, Queen Of Tots Disc 2: * Hi'-Neighbor! (mistakenly listed on the box cover as ''School's Out)'' * The Fourth Alarm! * Hollywood Hall of Fame documentary * Olympic Games * Spooky Hooky (mistakenly listed on the box cover as Our Gang Follies) ---- Category:Our Gang Merchandise Category:Home Video